


Инструкция

by Iolf



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20891894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iolf/pseuds/Iolf
Summary: Гномы разрешили Куруфину выгулять брата по цехам Белегоста.Написано для команды fandom TolkienGen&Het на Fandom Kombat 2019.





	Инструкция

Первое же затруднение возникло при входе в цех. Это стоило предусмотреть, полагал Куруфин. Его собственная каска была заблаговременно изготовлена по эскизу после снятия всех положенных мерок, подогнана и украшена неброской восьмилучевой звездой. Гномы сначала посмеивались над звездой, затем согласились, что в случае аварии на производстве это поможет его опознать. Не было ведь никаких других способов опознать единственного нолдо, допущенного в цеха Белегоста.  
Про Карантира, которого с грехом пополам согласились пустить немного посмотреть, никто не подумал. Теперь он крутил на пальце каску, рассчитанную на гнома, и Куруфин определял оттенок красного на его скулах как близкий к опасному.  
— Я в самом деле не могу войти без этого на голове?  
Из-за массивных дверей цеха доносился гул. Двигались большие шумные механизмы, лязгал металл. Происходило что-то интересное. Длинный нос Карантира уже был нацелен туда.  
Гномы переглянулись. Нори, их проводник и один из лучших собутыльников Куруфина по эту сторону гор, огладил бороду и хорошо поставленным голосом возвестил:  
— К посещению производственных помещений не допускаются лица без касок и иных предусмотренных инструкцией средств индивидуальной защиты...  
— Мне сказали, что меч брать не нужно, — иногда понять, издевается ли Карантир, было очень сложно.  
— Ты в самом деле не можешь войти, — перевел Куруфин.  
— Тогда дай мне свою, — Карантир просверлил взглядом звезду на его каске. — Сходим туда по очереди.  
— Не дам. Я не оставлю своих друзей наедине с тобой.  
Брат сдержанно улыбнулся и еще раз прокрутил на пальце гномью каску.  
— Ну что ж. Достопочтенный Нори, могу ли я послать за своим шлемом?  
Гномы были озадачены. Стоя в касках, ярких кожаных фартуках и рукавицах, меньше всего они собирались обсуждать, можно ли войти в цех в шлеме. Постепенно на их лицах проступила готовность отыграться за таргелионские пошлины.  
— В инструкции сказано, что в цеху можно находиться только в каске, — приговорил Дарин. — Про шлем ничего не сказано.  
Готовность поступиться презренной выгодой ради принципов и отправить гномов таскаться через Оссирианд проступила уже на лице Карантира.  
— Требует ли инструкция надевать каску строго определенной конструкции из оговоренного материала?  
Куруфин сделал пару шагов в сторону и уселся на ступени лестницы. Есть три вещи, на которые можно смотреть бесконечно: на огонь в горне, на звезды в небе и на то, как Карантир доводит окружающих до исступления.

Через полчаса оригинал инструкции доставили шестеро пыхтящих от натуги молодых гномов. Высеченные в серо-розовом граните буквы были подведены серебром. С этой точки зрения Куруфин находил кхуздул весьма красивым языком. Карантир тоже одобрительно покивал и обернулся к нему.  
— Переведи.  
Куруфин вгляделся.  
— Первое. Во избежание предотвращения травмирования проход в литейных цехах дозволяется...  
— Что значит «во избежание предотвращения травмирования»? — спросил Карантир.  
Куруфин пожал плечами.  
— Они так говорят.  
— Они говорят так, словно речь идет не о моей безопасности, а наоборот. Эта инструкция позволяет уронить мне на голову формовку.  
— Я не удивлюсь, если так они и сделают.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю, — невозмутимо сказал Карантир. — Продолжай.  
— Этой инструкции по меньшей мере триста лет. Они не станут переписывать ее ради тебя.  
— Жаль. Я плохого не посоветую. Продолжай уже.  
Куруфин приподнял брови, намекая, что некоторые его братья порой делают безосновательные утверждения.  
— ...дозволяется только в установленных местах согласно разметки. Второе. К посещению производственных помещений не допускаются лица без касок и иных предусмотренных инструкцией средств индивидуальной защиты. Дословно все как Нори и сказал.  
— Идеально, — согласился Карантир. — Дальше.

— Седьмое. В случае необходимости должны быть определены адекватные имеющимся организационным и материально-техническим условиям способы решения производственной задачи на основе стандартов организации труда на производстве.  
Повеяло древней магией гномов. Зачарованный Карантир пошевелил губами, беззвучно повторяя слова.  
— Ты уверен, что сейчас никого не проклял?  
— Не вполне, — признался Куруфин.  
Нори и Дарин, наблюдавшие за ними, расправили плечи.  
— Где зафиксированы стандарты организации труда на производстве? — Карантир с уважением погладил полированный бок инструкции. — Может быть, устройство каски оговорено там?  
Гномы переглянулись.

— Десятое. Отсутствие наличия предупреждающего информационного плаката в зоне прямой визуальной видимости не влечет отсутствия обязательности строгого контроля...  
Теперь Карантир сидел на ступенях, устремив взгляд на фермы, переплетения труб и каскады цепей под высоким потолком. Его рука то и дело взмахивала в такт речи Куруфина, словно он отдавал указания невидимому оркестру. Куруфин радовался, что здесь нет Маглора.  
Гармонию нарушил приближающийся топот гномьих ботинок.  
— Твой шлем, лорд Карантир, — неодобрительно пробасил Нори.  
Брат просиял и вскочил.  
— Благодарю, достопочтенные. Рад, что мы поняли друг друга.  
Куруфин подумал, что будет должен Нори еще бочонок лучшего дортонионского и остережется ездить в Таргелион в ближайшую сотню лет.  
— Ты в самом деле будешь ходить по цеху в шлеме?  
Карантир участливо посмотрел на него.  
— Курво, ты перегрелся?  
Он сунул шлем под мышку, устрашающе улыбнулся гномам и шагнул к дверям.  
— Ну что, идемте!  
Нори, прижатый к последним рубежам обороны, скрестил руки на груди.  
— Надо надеть каску, лорд Карантир.  
При виде выражения, которое проступило на лице брата, Куруфин испытал неведомую доселе смесь гордости и стыда.  
— Нет, нет, — Карантир указал на инструкцию, которую грузили на тележку. — Там сказано, что нельзя входить в цех без каски. Я вхожу в этот цех с каской. Вот она, — он погладил шлем. — Там не сказано, что каска должна быть надета на голову. Мы можем перечитать, если вы хотите...  
— Нет, — Нори расцепил и воздел руки. — Не нужно, лорд Карантир.  
Дарин потянул на себя массивный рычаг с красным навершием, и двери медленно разошлись. Из цеха пахнуло жаром и горячим металлом. Каждый раз, когда Куруфин сюда входил, он на мгновение вспоминал, какой огромной казалась в детстве отцовская кузница и как там было здорово. Лицо Карантира стало мечтательным, словно он вспомнил о том же.  
— Мне очень нравится, Курво. Спасибо, что ты за меня попросил, — и он решительно зашагал вперед.


End file.
